


The Allure Of Darkness

by XxShadowWolf49xX



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: And so is a couple of other ships, But Mizzie is endgame, But there are other ships, Cuz' I want to explore other dynamics, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hosie, I have no idea where this is going, I have no idea who Josie is going to end up with, Possible Character Death, Top Josie, future smut, yes there is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxShadowWolf49xX/pseuds/XxShadowWolf49xX
Summary: “Every living thing has magic in them. Every human, witch, vampire, werewolf and anything and everything in between.See, the soul is made of two elements. Darkness and light. And when those two elements are combined it creates magic.” She chuckled darkly.“So you’re probably wondering where I’m going with this, right?Well, when I siphon from a magical being that has powers, I’m only taking a part of their soul.And humans only has a drop of magic.So, do you know what happens when I siphon from you? A human?” She pulled him up from his knees by his hair.“I’m siphoning all of your soul .” She whispered in his ear.“And without your soul, you will be in complete and utter despair." Her smirk growing bigger.So now you see why I warned you not to touch me, love?”
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman/Finch, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Maya Machado/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Tattoos

Josie and Lizzie had decided to do something that may or may not regret.

And that was, you guessed it, getting matching tattoos.

It all started 6 hours ago.

*2 hours ago* *The Saltzman Twins room*

_ Lizzie was hanging from her bed. It was a Sunday. A really boring Sunday. There was literally nothing to do.  _

_ No Malivore monsters. No petty teen drama. No annoying asf bird-boy. Nothing. _

_ Josie on the other hand was completely occupied with her new book.  _

_ Lizzie, on the other hand, had enough of the boredom and decided that they will most definitely do something fun. And most likely destructive. _

_ “Hey, Jo?” _

_ Josie hummed in response. _

_ “You know what we should do today?” Lizzie was getting more excited by the second. _

_ “What, Lizzie?” Josie asked, putting her book down. _

_ “We should get… wait for it… matching tattoos!” The blonde siphoner was basically now jumping up and down her bed. _

_ “What?” Josie was trying to process the idea. The very stupid idea. “Why?” _

_ “Well, with you leaving for MFHS, and living at mom’s old house, we might not see each other as much. So I thought, why not do something that will allow us to remember!” _

_ “Lizzie, I’m going to another school. Not dying.” The brunette reasoned. _

_ Lizzie rolled her eyes. “I know that, silly! But it could be cool! We would be like the sexier, more badass version of the Winchester brothers!” _

_ “First of all, Sam and Dean Winchester are probably the most badass people to not have existed. And second, won’t mom and dad get mad?” _

_ “We have magic! Or atleast I do. We can use spells. Now come on Jos! Let’s be awesome! And I already picked out the designs.” Lizzie whined. _

_ “You did?” _

_ “Yeah! You want to see them?” Lizzie took out her phone and pulled it up. _

_ She handed it to her sister. _

_ Josie scrolled through them. She sighed, clearly impressed with them. _

_ “Fine. Let’s go.” _

  
  
  


And that’s how they are now on a chair, in excruciating pain. 

Josie was perfectly fine, to be honest. Lizzie on the other hand has her eyes squeezed shut and had dug her nails into the armrest. 

“Hey, Liz? You okay?” Josie asked, her voice filled with concern. 

“Yup! Doin’ just peachy!” Her voice cracked from pain.

They were getting them on their arms.

Josie gave a small chuckle. “Not so good of an idea now, is it?”

“I have no regrets, lil’ sis!”

“I’m 15 minutes older than you Lizzie.” Josie turned to her wonderful twin sister.

“Whatever!” Lizzie finally opened her eyes. “Hey, Hammer. How long till you're done?” She asked her artist. 

“About another 5 minutes.” He responded.

“Good god!” Lizzie was exasperated at this point.

*5 minutes later*

“Damn Jo! These turned out pretty good!” Lizzie said, admiring her skin.

They decided to get Gemini tattoos. It was a show of who they actually were. That they knew their heritage and accepted it.

Gemini: A Gemini is born with two minds and one body. One cannot exist without the other.

  
  



	2. Feelings and Songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for changing the entire chapter, but I reread this and the following and I cringed so hard. So here's the new an improved version.

The new school was a big adjustment for Josie. It was weird to see people her age worried only about homework or if Brad was dating Ashley, or some shit like that. They were… normal. 

No monsters. No worrying about which monster is going to attack next. And absolutely no having to watch out for the people she cared about in case they end up in danger.

It was perfect. Well as perfect as a mediocre school could be. 

She made a couple of friends at Mystic Falls high. And some means like two. 

Finch and Ethan. Josie for some reason felt comfortable with them. 

The only thing annoying about it is that Ethan keeps asking questions about the Salvatore Boarding School. 

Josie was trying to be as vague as possible until this specific one came up. 

“Is Marshall single?” 

“Who?” Josie was confused.

“Hope. Is she single?” Josie had forgotten that Hope used her mother’s last name as a cover.

The question set something off in Josie.

Maybe it was because of the fact that Hope was her best friend. Or maybe because Hope hasn’t said more than two words to her after coming out of her subconscious. (Helping her learn the spell doesn’t count.) Or, big chance this is it, maybe because it was the fact that Josie still has a huge crush on her. Of course Josie won’t admit that though. 

“That’s a complicated question, Ethan.” Josie picked up a fry. She and Ethan went to the Mystic Grill for lunch. The food there was much better than the slop they serve at the school.

“Why? Do you have a crush on her?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

He stared into his plate, blushing. 

Josie chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. Everyone who's ever met her has or had a crush on her. Including me.”

He looked up. “You?.”

“Yup. Since I was 7 to the ripe ol’ age of 13.” She sighed at the memory of Hope smiling wide when she found out last year. 

“You guys grew up together?”

“Yeah. My mom and her dad had a thing before we were born. Her family actually donated a ton of money to the school. Which is why it’s so…” Josie struggled to find the word. “Lavish.” SHe decided. 

“Wait, Hope’s rich?” He sounded surprised.

“Yeah?” Josie took a sip of her coke and checked her watch. “Shit. We’re gonna be late for class.”

They hurriedly packed up and paid for their meal and went off to the school.

It was an extremely boring day. Which was a good thing for Josie. The Salvatore Boarding School gave her more than enough ‘excitement’ to last her a lifetime.

And soon it was time to go home. Josie and Alaric had decided it was safer to stay at Caroline’s old house. 

Josie fumbled with the keys for a minute before finding the right one. (Why she had a bajillion keys, no one knows.)

The Forbes house was filled with furniture that hadn’t been replaced since 2009. 

Josie went up the stairs and went into her room. The house was quiet, mostly because she lived alone. 

She would have asked her father to live with her, but the thought of staying with a 40-something year old man who drinks 24/7 was horrifying. Which immediately shot that idea down.

  
  


She also could have asked Lizzie to stay with her. But Lizzie still goes to SBS, and driving back and forth from the school seemed inconvenient. 

Josie took a shower and went to go make herself a snack.

She went to her room with a plate of Hot Pockets and went to do her homework. 

By the time Josie was done, it seemed to have gotten dark out.

She put her things away and took out her journal and snuggled into her bed. 

Josie had become addicted to black magic. She found herself in the middle of the day craving for it.

_Just one spell. Just take the magic back and do one spell._

Of course, that would end up horribly. So instead, she found a way to channel that craving.

And that was music. 

She started singing again. Her songs. Her journal was now filled with songs. Her newest is _Achilles Heel_.

(Note: Not part of the story. Listen to Achilles Heel by J. Maya. It’s awesome and I cannot stop listening to it. Listen to it if you want to listen to ‘Josie’s new song’. Okay. I’m done. Continue:) )

To be honest, and Josie never is when it comes to her feelings, the song is about Hope.

And if she continues to be honest, she would know that flirting with Finch was a way of moving on. 

Moving on from the girl she knew would never love her back. The girl who had a boyfriend that was supposedly her epic love.

Of course, Landon is technically dead. But, it’s Landon. The moment you think he’s gone for good. He comes back. 

So now Josie is stuck with her feelings and songs.

* * *

Josie was in her room, half asleep, when she heard a loud bang.

She got up and took the baseball bat she keeps near her bed in case of emergency. 

She slowly opened her door and got out before the attacker tackled her. 

“Josie! I am so sorry that I haven’t called or texted today!” It was Lizzie. 

Josie quickly reciprocated her sister's hug, “You scared me! I thought someone was going to kill me!”

Lizzie back away, not quite letting go of Josie. “Sorry about that. I wanted to surprise you.” She turned to the door. “Come downstairs. Super Squad’s here.” 

Josie took a second to process what she just said. Super Squad’s here. Meaning Hope. Hope is in her house. Hope is going to be less than 10 feet away from her. Hope is-

Josie squeezed her eyes shut. She quickly shut out all Hope related thoughts away and went downstairs to greet her friends.

“Hey, Jo.” Mg got up from the couch and hugged her. “Hey, Mg.” She hugged him back.

“Hope.” She said after leaving her friends embrace. 

“Josie. I’m sorry for not talking to” Josie engulfed her in a tight embrace, cutting the older girl off. 

“It’s fine, Hope. No biggie. You were busy. It’s cool.” Josie brushed it off with a soft smile. She lied. It was a huge biggie. And it was certainly not cool.

Josie tried to enjoy the hug anyway. She savored Hope’s earthy

She could almost hear Lizzie thinking, _that’s gay._

Josie let Hope go after a moment longer, though none of the girls wanted to move.

Kaleb and Jed said a quick ‘hi’ and waved.

Josie sighed. “So, what are you guys doing here?”

“Well, Lizzie here wanted to surprise you. So here we are.” Kaleb said the last part in a sing-song voice, emphasized with jazz hands.

  
  


“And we brought rosé.” Jed held out two bottles. 

Josie gave a small laugh and took the bottles. “Thanks, guys.”

  
  
  
  


It was a Friday, so no one worried about going back to the boarding school. 

At one point Jed, Kaleb, Mg, and Lizzie passed out on the couches. Which left Hope and Josie sitting on the counter. “Light weights.” Hope murmured. Josie laughed softly at that.

She turned to Hope. “So, how are you? Like, actually.” Josie knew how much losing someone affected Hope. 

Hope tilted her head back. “Actually?” Josie nodded. 

“I’m doing just fine.” Hope said, taking a sip of her drink.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
